Hell Fire Of Love
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Keira is from a different world from Rin and the others. But she's not your normal female. She is like Rin and Yukio but at the same time very different. Both is hiding something from each other. What will they do when they find out? While they still be together or will they end?
1. The Girl With White And Black Hair

_**Hello my minions! ! Doing a crossover of Black Butler and Blue Exorcist. A hybrid from Black Butler ends up in the world of Blue Exorcist. Rin has never seen anything like her before. The two of them are so alike but at the same time they are so different. While she help his world become a better place or will it keep going how it is? Things are going to change. I own nothing but my Oc's and the plot. All rights goes to their rightfull owners. I really hope you like this story. Let me know what you think. If you don't like it then don't read it. Cause no one is making you read it. That is it for know. Enjoy the first chapter of Hell Fire Of Love.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Girl With White And Black Hair**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Its a raining night and the exorcists are after a demon. Rin is walking threw the city alone since his brother Yukio told him they didn't need him for this job. From where Rin is he could hear the fighting. Then he saw something shoot across sky and crashed a little ways down the ally way.

"What the hell was that?" Rin said before he ran down the ally. He saw a body under some trash cans. Rin started to move the trash cans out of the way. "Hey are you ok?" Rin said before he took the last can off them.

When he looked down. There was girl with barely any clothes on. She is bleeding and out cold. "What happened to you I wonder." Rin said in a sad voice. He thought she was dead but then she took a deep breath making Rin jump back.

Falling on his ass when he did this. "Holy shit your still alive!" Rin said with shock. She slowly moved her head towards him but she is still out cold. Rin picked the young girl up and took her back to his dorm.

Rin put the girl in a room that no one ever goes into. There he started to patch her up and clean her up. After that he sat with her. Cause Yukio wouldn't be back till Monday. So he didn't have to hid her till he got back. Rin had to take of her clothes to patch her up.

Many nose bleeds he had. Yukio on the other had is fighting a demon but this demon just wont die. Nothing they did is working. So they are trying to get it out of the town. So far its working.

Since Yukio's demon powers came out he now can understand demons like his brother Rin. This demon is looking for the child of Lucifer. _**What would a child of him be here?**_ Yukio thought to him self.

 _ **Rin's pov**_

I never thougth I would see a gril naked. But I wish for more then just looking. She just fell out of the sky and now she is laying in front of me. It looks like she is having a bad dream. Then out of nowhere her eyes snapped open and then next thing I know. I hit the floor hard with my arms pinned to my side.

I looked into golden eyes and they looked like a animal being trapped. Then she started to sniff me. She moved her head closer to mine while she kept on sniffing me. When she got closer to me, I to started to sniff her a while. Then thunder rang out and she yelped a little and burried her face into my neck.

While her body laid down betwen my legs. Then I felt something wet and hot hit my neck. More thunder rang out the more she shook and moved closer to me. "Its ok I'm here." I said and she started to relax.

"Lets get you back to the bed. You shouldn't be out of bed with your injury's." I said softly and she nodded but it didn't look like she couldn't move. So I sat up and held her in my arms as I took her back to the bed.

"Here." I said as I put her down but she wouldn't let me go. "P-p-please lay with me." She stamered as she looked into my blue eyes. Her golden still had tears in her eyes. "Sure." I said as I laid next to her. She snuggled closer to me and rubbed her face into my chest. "Thank you. I'm Keira." Keira said softly to me. "Your welcome Keira. I'm Rin." I said to her.

 _ **Boom.**_ The thunder rang making Keira jump and put her face back into my chest. "Its ok." I said softly. For some reason I didn't like seeing her like this. Her scent is different from every one that I have meant. "You don't like thunder I see." I said softly. "Thunder isn't what I don't like. Its the lighting that I don't like." Keira whimpered a little. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster.

"Its ok I wont let anything happen to you." I found my self saying to Keira. "Thank you." Keira said as she looked back up at me. Thunder rang out again and Keira jumped. "Damn it I need to do something to keep my mind off this!" She growled. _**That growl is a little cute.**_

I thought. _**That the hell am I thinking! ! I just meant his beautiful girl and I think her growl is cute!**_ I yelled inside of my head. "You ok Rin?" Keira asked bring me out of my thoughts. "Yes sorry if I worried you."

I said softly as her. She moved her head closer to mind. I can fell her sweet breath on my lips. I can hear Keira's heart beat starting to pick up. The closer she came the faster my heart started to beat. Then she kissed me softly on the lips. _**I never kissed anyone before.**_ I thought as we closed our eyes.

I kissed her soft lips. Keira slid her arms around me and I did the same. I can feel something inside me as I pulled her closer to me. "Mmm." Keira said into our kiss. I licked her lower lips and Keira opened her mouth. I slid my tounge into her mouth. Her own tounge played with mine.

As we made out Keira pressed her body up against mine. When she did this I can feel my self getting turned on. Keira started to whimper and I pulled back. "What's wrong?" I asked her with worry. Cause I might have done something wrong. I never done anything like this before.

The girls don't see me like my brother Yukio. "Sorry I just want more." Keira said as her face turned a bright pink. I blushed as while, cause I never thought a girl would want to go all the way with me. My tail started to wag. Keira's eyes moved from my face to my tail. "That is so cute." She said with a smile. "Thanks. You want to do more?" I said and I can hear shock in my voice.

"If that is ok? If not its ok Rin." Keira said in a low voice. I smiled and she giggled a little at me. I must have a goofy look on my face for her to giggle. "I don't mind but I don't want to do. I never did this before." I said in a low shy voice. "Its ok I read a lot of books on this kind of thing.

So if you want I can show you?" Keira breathed into my ear. When she did this I could feel my self getting hard. "Really?" I said with wide eyes at her. "Yes but if you really want to. I don't want to push you into it." She said as she pushed her body up against mine again.

I moaned a little and she kissed my neck. "Ok let get started." I said and Keira slid one of her hands down my body and went to my cock. I moaned as she started to rub it threw my pants. "You can touch me Rin." Keira moaned a little. I nodded as I moved my hand from her side to her huge breast.

They feel so soft and when I squeezed them Keira made a cute moaning sound. The thin shirt I put on her showed me how hard her nipples are. I licked my lips as she licked my neck. "You can go under my shirt when your ready." Keira moaned as she unziped my pants and undid my belt as while.

Then she slid her soft warm hand touched my cock. I can feel my cock starting to throb. "T-t-that f-f-feel's g-g-great." I stammered with pleasure. "Good cause I want you to enjoy it Rin." Keira said into my ear. I kissed her neck as I squeezed more but I want to feel more of her. I slid my hand down her body to her panties. Keira moaned when I did this. I slid my hand under her panties and I can feel how wet she is.

Then I slid one of my fingers into her and she nipped my neck with a moan. "That feels so good." Keira moaned into my ear. Before I could say anything she pulled away and got on her knees. I watched her as she took of her shirt. Her injurys seem to be healed.

When this is over I need to remember to ask her about that. I did the same as Keira. We took off our clothes and I couldn't help but to eye her body. "Lay down Rin." Keira said with a smile. I did want she asked and I watched as she got between my legs. Then she licked the tip of my cock and I moaned.

Cause I never knew this could feel so good. But then she put her mouth on it and went as far down as she could. I can feel the back of her throat. I put my hands into her hair and pulled it softly. I closed my blue eyes as she kept on going. I don't know how long Keira went but then I felt her stop.

I opened my eyes and saw Keira smiled at me before licked her way up my body. Keira kissed my lips then something inside my turned on. I fliped her over and got between her legs. Then with out thinking I started to slid my hard cock into her pussy. Keira is very tight and I looked down to see pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked Keira. She put her hand on the side of my face. "Its my first time so its going to hurt the first time." Keira said with a little bit of pain in her voice. I feel bad that I'm hurting her. "I'm sorry Keira should I stop?" I asked her but I really didn't want to stop.

"No Rin keep going. The pain will end soon." She said and I kissed her lips before I slowly push my cock deeper into her. I had to fight with my wild side. That side wanted to ram my cock into her. The other side of me didn't want to hurt Keira anymore then I have to. Keira dug her nails in my back. The pain felt good for some reason. I pushed the last of my cock into her super tight pussy.

"Slowly pull out Rin and then put it back in." Keira said in a low voice. "Ok Keira." I said as I pulled out slowly. Keira kissed me as I pulled out more. Then I pushed it back in. After a while Keira started to moan. I looked down at her. "Is it feeling good now?" I asked Keira.

"Yes Rin." Keira moaned as she wrapped her legs around my hips. "Does the mean I can got faster?" I asked her. "You can go faster and harder if you want." Keira moaned and I smiled before I kissed her lips. Then I started to go faster and Keira started to moan louder. I started to moan as while. Cause I can feel every part of her pussy. I can feel my demon side started to take over.

It took everything I had not to burst into flams. I felt Keira sucking on my neck. "I'm about to cum." I moaned into her ear. "Me to!" Keira moan louder. I pushed my self as deep as I could go and let it all out. At the same time I could feel her pussy tighten around my cock. I let it all out inside of her.

It took me a while to finish. I pulled out and I can feel my self is still hard. Keira looked up at me panting. "Your still hard Rin now its my turn." Keira said before I could ask her want she meant. Keira flipped me back and jumped on top of me. Her lips pressed against mine softly as she slid her pussy down on my cock.

I moaned into our kiss. How Keira sat on my cock felt good. I put one of my hands on her hips and the other on her soft bare breast. I squeezed her right breasts and she moaned as she sat back up. Keira put her head back and arched her back. I smiled little cause I don't know if this is real or a dream.

"You ready Rin?" Keira asked me. "Yes Keira." I moaned as I had the urge to thrust up into her. Then Keira put hands on my chest and started to push her self up then she came back down. I moaned when she did this a few times. Then she moved her hips in circles and I moaned before I thrusted up into Keira.

She let out a low scream. "You ok?! Did I hurt you?!" I said with worry and a little scared. Keira stopped and looked down at me. "No it didn't hurt Rin. Sometimes when your cock hits a small spot it can make the girl scream out with pleasure. So You didn't do anythin wrong Rin."

Keira said with a soft smile before she kissed me. I kissed her back with a smile. "Really so what I did was a good? I really didn't hurt you?" I said cause I really wanted to make sure I didn't hurt her.

Keira smiled at me before she slid up my cock and then came down hard making me roar a little. "See how good it feels Rin. I wouldn't lie to you about you hurting me." Keira said and for the first time I saw something in her eyes. They have so much emotion in them I couldn't tell what they are.

She smiled at me before she kissed me again. "Ok Keira but if I do hurt you let me know." I said when she pulled back. "I will Rin and same with me. If I hurt you let me know." Keira said before she started to pick up her pace.

I put both of my hands on her hips and thrusted up into her. Every time I did this Keira would scream but with each scream she got louder. I like how I can make her feel like this.

After a few hours we stopped and rested. The storm is over and Keira is curled up beside me with my arms around her. Keira snuzzled into my chest fast asleep. I kissed the top of her head and started to fall asleep as while.

I don't remember what I dreamed about but then I woke up it was to Kuro. _**Rin its time to wake up.**_ Kuro said and I opened my eyes to see Kuro smiling at me. "Ok I'm up." I said and I felt someon move.

I looked down to see white and black hair. I smiled as the memories of last night replayed in my mind. _**Who is she Rin?**_ Kuro asked before he sniffed her. "Her name is Keira. She need help and I help her." I said and Kuro smiled at me.

 _ **I like how she smells Rin. So are we going to keep her?**_ Kuro asked as he wagged his tail. "I want to but I don't know if Yukio would let me. So till I asked him try not to think about her when he is around. Since he can hear you as while." I said.

Cause Kuro forgets that Yukio can hear him. Its been two years since both my brother and I powers awoken. "Mhmm." Keira said as she sat up and the covers fell off her. _**Damn Rin did you mate with her?!**_ Kuro said with shock. I couldn't speak to him now. Cause then Keira would ask me who I was talking to.

Then I have to tell her I'm a demon or the son of Satan. "Who is this cutie?" Keira asked before she picked up Kuro and started to pet him and kiss his head. _**Oh I really like her Rin. She know's how to treat a demon right.**_ Kuro purred before closing his eyes and enjoyed Keira rubbing his ears.

"This is Kuro my cat." I said softly. "Kuro what a pretty kitty." Keira said as she nuzzled him before she looked up at me. "I'm glade you like him. Kuro likes you to." I said and she smiled more. "Thats good to know. Would it be ok with we took a bath?" Keira asked me and I smiled at her.

"Sure I show you the way." I said before I got up. Keira put Kuro down on her bed and got up with me. I put on my pants and Keira put on her panties and the shirt I put her in last night. "You can use some of my clothes." I said with a smile. "Thank's Rin. You think you could take me out to get some clothes? I have money."

Keira said. "Follow me to my room." I said and she did. I did found a wallet. Keira walked close to me and I could feel her hand close to mine. If I moved my fingers out they would touch her hand.

When we got to my room I pulled out some pants and a shirt for her. "Sorry this is all I got. After our bath I take you to my home town to get some clothes." I said as I gave her the clothes and her wallet.

"Thank you Rin." Keira said before she kiss my cheek making me blush and smile big. "Your welcome Keira." I said before I put my forhead against hers. Keira kissed my lips softly. "Come on we have a long day ahead of us." I said as I took her to the bathroom.

 _ **If you like this chapter and want the next one to come out faster then. Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	2. How Do You Hid A Girl From Your Brother

_**Chapter 2: How Do You Hid A Girl From Your Demon Brother**_

 _ **Keira's pov**_

I never thought I would lose my weapon. I know I can use other things but that is the one thing that I can't live with out. With out it, it makes me feel like I'm a normal girl that can't save anyone. When I went flying threw the sky I blacked out and the next thing I knew.

I smelt a demon close and it is holding my hand. With out thinking I jumped it. When my eyes saw it was a boy, a very hot boy I started to sniff him. He did the same and one thing lead to another. We had sex and it was the best I ever had. There is something about Rin that make's my heart beat faster.

He make's my feel like a woman. Its been a very long time since I felt like that. He showed me to the bathroom. "Will I let you take one first." Rin said in a shy voice as he rubbed his navy blue hair.

"I said we can take one together silly." I said as I put my head on his arm before we got undressed. I watched as Rin took of his pants. I love how is body is. He looked over at me and I smiled at him. Rin's face turned pink. "You like what you see Rin?" I said before I shook my ass at him.

His blue eyes went to my ass then back to my golden eyes. "Yes Keira I do." Rin said making me blush as while. Then we walked into the bath and we got it ready. After that we got in and I relaxed as I watched Rin. He washed him self but kept his eyes on me. Then I started to wash as while and Rin slowled down as I touched my self in places.

"You know when you do that its a little hot." Rin said in a husky voice. "Really? Does this turn you on?" I asked as I washed my breasts. "Yes very much." Rin said as I turned towards him. "I'm glade you like what you see Rin." I said as I moved closer to him.

"Do you like looking at me?" Rin asked in a low scared kind of voice. I sat on his lap and he looked at me. I kissed his forehead then his nose and then his lips. "Yes I do Rin. Besides how you look I love how sweet you are Rin." I said as my heart started to beat faster.

I put one of my hands on his chest and I could feel his own heart pick up. "Really you think I'm sweet?" Rin said in a voice that sounded like he didn't believe me. "Rin you are sweet. You could have left me in the rain to die. But you saved my sorry ass." I said to Rin before I kissed his lips. Rin pulled me closer to him. I smiled into our soft kiss. "We better get going if we want to go shopping." Rin said when he pulled away from me.

"Ok I think your going to like it." I said cause I seen movies when the girl goes shopping with the guy. "What do you mean Keira?" Rin said as he put his head to the side. He looks like a cute puppy. I giggled as I got out. "You just have to wait and see Rin." I said.

After we got ready and we headed out. Rin's clothes looked good on me. We took a taxi to his home town. I leaned on Rin as we rode on. I smiled cause I never doen this before. After I left home I got my job and ever since then I never had time. "What are you smiling about Keira?"

Rin said softly in my ear. I looked up at him with a smile. "I never done this before. So this is going to be so much fun." I said as I blushed a little. "Oh." Rin said as he to blushed with me. "Yea so I really hope we have fun." I said to him. "We will. You think after the shopping we can make a stop before we head home?" Rin asked me. "Yea we can make stops if you want. I don't mind." I said to him.

"Thank you Keira." Rin said before he kissed the top of my head. I smiled as I put my hand into his warm one. Rin looked at me. "Is this ok?" I asked him softly. "Yes Keira." Rin said with a smile. I put my head back on his shoulder and Rin put his on top of me. It took a while but we got into town and headed for the mall.

"What should get first?" Rin asked me. I smiled. "I really neeed some bra's and panties." I said and Rin smiled huge and his nose started to bleed again. I giggled as he wiped the blood away.

"Wow." Was all Rin could say as I took his hand. "Come on Rin lets go shopping." I said as we walked into the mall. "I didn't think this could happen." Rin said to me. "What do you mean Rin?" I asked him. He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head with the other hand. "That I be shopping with a hot girl for bra's and panties." Rin said with a bigger grin on his handsome face.

"While this the kinds of clothes I like to wear you be having a lot of nose bleeds." I said and he looked at me. "While I can't wait to see what kind of clothes you wear." Rin said with a chuckle. "Yea so lets go in here." I said as I went into Victoria's Secret. Rin's face turned a blood red. I picked out a few bra's out. "What do you think of these?" I asked him as I held up and black and blue bra, a sexy red bra, a bright blue bra, navy blue bra and a black one.

Rin opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I like them." Rin said and I moved closer to him. So I can whisper into his ear. "I want you to like them so you can have fun taking them off. I'm going to go and try them on then get some more." I whispered before I pushed Rin down into a seat in front of the dressing room I went in. "Ok." Rin said in a high voice.

I giggled as I tried them one. I got my DDD size so I hope they fit. They fit so I put my shirt back on and came out of the dressing room. Rin looked at me. "They fit so I'm going to get some more and other things." I said as I handed him the bra's. We walked around the shop and I got: a red sexy strappy cross back push-up, a neon blue strappy lace push-up, a black T-back push up, a neon green bombshel ring cutout and a dark blue unlined demi. "Ok that's enough bra's now to my favorite part." I said as I went to the thongs and v-strings.

Rin smiled as I started to to put them on his arms. I got a few of the same but in different colors. I got cutout mesh thong, a lace crisscross thong, luxe embroidered thong, Mesh and lace thong, lace trim thong, different v-string, strappy lace thong, black luxe rose embroidered thong, embellished strappy v-string and a sequin heart thong. All very nice and I love the different colors.

"Wow you like this kind of stuff?" Rin said with a huge smile on his face. He sounded like a kind in a candy story. "Yes I do. Now to the Lingerie." I said and I had fun picking stuff out. They had some privet rooms so we went there. I tried on a black chantilly lace teddy and came out. Rin's nose didn't bleed but I knew it would but he is getting better at controlling it.

"What do you think?" I said as I dance in front of him. "I love it Keira." Rin said as I saw Rin's cock getting hard. "Good maybe to night I can do something special for you." I said to him. "Ok." Rin said with a smile. "Good now let me try on the others." I said I'm only getting three for now.

So the next one is a red dream angels lace bustier. Rin like this one as while. I'm having so much fun with this. The last on is a blue and purple chantilly lace and satin kimono. Rin really like this one a lot. After that I payed for everything and we left. "Lets get something to eat. I'm paying." I said to Rin and he took me to his favorite place to eat.

We ate then went back to shopping. I got a lot of different kinds of corsets, mini skirts, and high heel shoes. But I did get some dresses, shorts, pants and running shoes. "I think that will be it for now." I said to him. "You know winter is almost here right?" Rin said to me. "I know but for now this will do. Later if we are still together we can come back out and shop again." I said and he took my hand as we walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. "We are going to the church that I grew up at. My father is burried there." Rin said in a sad voice. "I'm sorry Rin. Lets take some flowers." I said as I stopped in front of a flower shop. Rin looked at me then nodded. He picked out some blue flowers and we headed for his church. Rin carried all the bags while I carried the flowers.

I told him I could carry some but her wouldn't let me. When we got there he put the bags in a room. Then we walked to his fathers grave. I put the flowers down and Rin looked very said. I put my hand into his and squeezed lightly. "You miss him a lot." I said and he looked at me.

"Just a little." Rin said in a low voice. I bumped him with my shoulder. "I can read people Rin. You miss your dad a lot." I said as I thought about my old man. "How can you tell?" Rin said in a very sad voice. "Cause you have the same sad look on your face. When I miss my old man." I said and he smiled a little at me. "You are the first person that can see past my mask. Is your father still alive?" Rin asked me.

"I watch you Rin. We just own each other less then a day. It seems like I known you all my life. My father is still alive that last time I heard." I said softly to him. "You don't get alone with him?" Rin guessed. "No we got a long just fine. I miss him a lot I haven't seen him in so long." I said as a tear ran down my face as I looked at Rin. He wiped away the tear.

"Why don't you go and see him?" Rin said with a sad smile. "You don't know how much I want to but I can't. He raise me to a point then I had to leave before a war broke out. I never thought I would see him cry in my life. He is the only true family I had." I said in a sad voice. "My brother is the only family I have left. But the guys at the church is like my family as while." Rin said with a smile.

"I'm glade you have a family Rin. You don't know how much I envy people with family's. Ever since I left my father I got a job. Traveled all to new place's. I kept busy so I wouldn't think of the only home I had was gone forever. I never got close to anyone cause I'm scared that I would lose them too. You are the first person I told about my past." I said as I cried a little more.

Rin wiped each tear away. Rin opened his mouth but someone called his name. "Rin we didn't know you be coming." Said a happy voice. "I be right back Keira." Rin said before he kissed my forehead. Then he turned around and ran to the men. I looked back at his fathers grave. It read: _**Shiro Fujimoto**_.

I saw something moving towards me. I turned my head and saw a man. . .while a spirit of a man. "Can you see me?" He asked with a smile. "Yes sir. Can I ask who you are?" I said with a smile as while. "I'm Shiro Fujimoto." Shiro said as he looked at Rin with sad eyes.

"I'm Keira. You know he misses you a lot. Even though he wont say it out loud." I said to him. Shiro looked at me and smiled bigger. "How do you know?" Shiro asked. "Cause Rin get's the same look in his beautiful blue eyes I get when I miss my own father." I said softly. "I see. The only time I get to see my boys is when they come and see my grave. How are they?" Shiro asked me.

I smiled a little. "I barely know Rin and I haven't meant his brother yet." I said softly and Shiro's eyes got wide with confusion. "Rin found me last night in the rain passed out. I was in a fight and the last thing I remember was getting hit. Rin took me back to his dorm and he patched me up. Since I didn't have any clothes Rin is sweet enough to take me shopping." I said and Shiro smiled more.

"I never thought Rin would be that nice. I was watching you two and it looked like something more between you two." Shiro said. I smiled as I looked up at sky. "This might sound corny. But when I first saw him something about Rin make's me feel different. Its like I can see for the first time. Every time Rin is near me my heart beats fast like a pack of wolfs chasing their meal. When we touch I feel happy, truely happy. I haven't felt like that since when I was still with my own father." I said and Shiro had this look in his eyes.

"Love at first sight. I never thougt Rin would fall in love. Its been two years after my death. Every time he came to see me. Rin was the same old Rin. Now he looks more mature and happy." Shiro said softly as we both looked back at Rin. Who has his back towards us. "What was Rin like before Shiro?" I asked him cause the way he talked about Rin sounded like he was different from the Rin I knew. Shiro blushed out laughing and it took a while for him to stop.

"Sorry about that. The Rin I knew is violent most of the time but really kindhearted, immature. Very protective over Yukio his brother and his friends. Clueless most of the time and very headstrong." Shiro said as he had lit a cig. "I see. So that is what Rin really is. But I believe with the right person a person can change. Then again he could just be nice to me since he found me." I said as I eyes his cig.

"You smoke?" Shiro asked me. I chuckled a little at him. "I use to smoke all the time. But now is only when I'm pissed off to the max." I said and Shiro nodded. "How long your going to stay with him?" Shiro asked me as his smile slipped a little.

"As long as Rin wants me around. I want to see him have a good happy life. I can tell he is in pain at times. I don't want to see him in pain or unhappy. It would kill me to see him like that." I said as my smile fadded. "Only one day and you feel that way towards my son. I hope you are the one for him. I want to see my boys happy."

Shiro said. I looked at Rin's back then back at Shiro. "If you want I can watch over them for you till they find their true love." I said and Shiro looked at me with a huge smile. "Why would you do that for?" Shiro asked and I looked him in the eyes. "Cause you remind me of my father. He would want me to be happy and find my soulmate. At the time I never thought soulmates where real till now." I said softly as I looked back at Rin.

"Why till now?" He asked me. I looked back at him with a smile. "Cause I seen men all over the place and not one of them made me feel the way Rin make's me feel." I said slowly. Shiro smiled at me. "I hope you wont hurt him. Has he told you anything about his past?" Shiro asked me.

"Just story's about growing up with you and Yukio." I said and I could see something in Shiro's eyes. "I hope you truly do love him. Cause when he is ready he will tell you something that make's most people run from him. So what ever he tells you remember all the good times you had with him." Shiro said in a low sad voice. "Guess he has a dark side." I said softly and Shiro looked worried. I smiled at him. "Every one has a dark side that they don't want other to see. I know how that is." I said and Shiro had his mouth open from shock. "I guess you have a dark side as while Keira." Shiro said as he looked at me.

"Yes but I don't know if Rin would understand." I said in a sad voice. Shiro looked at me with understanding. "I see. I think Rin will understand. He will still like you Keira." Shiro said. I smiled a little. I opened my mouth to speak but Rin's voice called out. "Hey Keira." Rin said before he started to walk over to us.

 _ **Rin's pov**_

"So who is the girl Rin?" Maruta asked me when I got over to them. I blushed a little. "Her name is Keira." I said with pride in my voice. "Taking your girlfriend shopping?" Izumi said with a smile. I blushed even more now. "S-she's not my girlfriend." I said in low voice. "Really? She keeps looking at you with googoo eyes. So Rin you should ask Keira out before someone else does." Maruta said with a smirk.

I looked behind me to see Keira. It looked like she was talking to someone. "I don't know if she would go out with me. Look at her guys, Keira is so beautiful. If she found out that I'm the son of Satan. She would just run away." I said in a low voice. "Don't say that Rin. She looks at you with a lot of love." Izumi said with a smile.

I wish it was that easy. "I never asked out a girl before." I said as I looked back at Keira. "Make her dinner and talk see how she feels about you. If she does then ask her out." Maruta said with a smile. _**This could work. I make her dinner and then ask her to be mine.**_ I thought to my self.

"Yea I will have to do that. I just need to go shopping for dinner. Its nice seeing you guys again. But I better get Keira back. I still have a lot of homework to do thanks to Yukio." I said and they noddeed. "Hey Keira." I called to her as I walked over to her. Keria smiled and her eyes grew warmer with each step I took."Your finishing talking to your friends?" Keira said to me.

"Yea I need to pick up a few things at the store. But who were you talking to Keira?" I asked her. Keira blushed a little. "Oh I was talking to your father." Keira said softly as she looked back at my fathers grave. I looked at his grave as while. "I do miss him a lot. I just never said it out loud." I said softly.

"He is proud of you Rin." Keira said with a smile as I slid my hand into hers. "How do you know that?" I asked her as I looked down at her. Keira blushed a little. "While I have a few gifts and this one I can see spirits." Keira said and I never heard of anyone being able to see spirits.

"Really is he here right now?" I said feeling my heart starting to beat faster. I saw Keira turn her head to the left and nodded. "Yes he is. Shiro said he is happy that you came Rin. He is always happy when you and Yukio comes and see him." Keira said with a smile. I smiled and felt something run down my face. I never thought I would get to talk to the old man again. I felt Keira's hand wipe away the tear. "I never thought I get to talk to him again." I said and Keira kissed my forehead.

"He said the same thing." She said with a smile. "I don't know what to say." I said as I looked at the spot Keira keeps looking at. Keira turned her head back to him and her face turned blood red. "What did he say?" I asked him and Keira licked her lips. "He. . .he. . .he said are we using protection. . ." Keira said like she would do anything then to say that.

"Protection? From what?" I said thinking about demons. Keira looked back at dad. "Now I know why your laughing Shiro. But still why did you ask that?" Keira said to him. "Wait what about the protection?" I said cause I feel like I'm missing something. Keira looked at me. "Protection like condoms." Keira said and I felt my face go red.

I didn't think about that kind of protection." "Why do we need condoms for?" I asked cause I'm not all that sure what they do. Keira smiled a little. "Your so cute Rin. A condom is use to help provent a girl getting pregnant." Keira said and I thought about the wolds.

 _ **Wait we didn't use a condom! Does this mean Keira is going to have a baby? I'm going to be a father. . .**_ I thought. "It looks like he got what you said." Keira said to dad I guess. "What did he say?" I said in a low voice still in a little shock. "Shiro said you had a funny look on your face." Keira said as she moved closer to me.

"Your still funny old man. I know we just got here but we have to get going. Next weekend we come back to see you." I said and Keira looked at dad again. "He said ok and he loves you so much and to take care. Watch out for you brother and better treat me good." Keira said with a smile.

"I love you to dad. I will treat Keira like a queen." I said and Keira blushed a deeper red. "It was nice to meet you Shiro. I will come back with Rin." Keira said and then we took off. We got the bags and stopped at the store. I got what we needed then headed back home. Once back in the dorm we put Keira's stuff up.

Then I took her to the kitchen. "Hey Ukobach I'm going to make dinner tonight ok?" I said and he jumped on the table and Keira looked at him. I forgot that Ukobach is a demon. But before I could come up with a reason what he is Keira came up beside me. "Oh isn't he cute!" Keira said before she picked him up. Ukobach seem to like Keira cause he didn't mind her hold him.

"He likes you Keira. Why don't you to sit over there and I make us some dinner." I said and Keira looked at me. "I wanted to make you dinner Rin." Keira said with a small sad smile. "Sorry Keira I didn't know. But I really want to do something nice for you." I said and she smile again.

"I'm sorry Rin I didn't know. Let me cook tomorrow night. I can't wait to try your food." Keira said as she sat down with Ukobach on her lap. I walked over to her and kissed her lips. "Thank you Keira. I can't wait for tomorrow night. So I can try your cooking." I said before I turned around to get started. "Your welcome Rin." Keira said. So while I cooked we got to know each other.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Keira. "I like blue, navy blue the most." Keira said with a blush. I blushed a little as I moved my navy blue hair out of my face. "That is cool." I said with a huge smile. "What about you Rin? What is your favorite color?" Keira said and I looked into her golden eyes.

"I have to say the color of your eyes. They are like the sun but a little darker. Every time I look into them I feel warm and happy." I said and Keira's face turned even redder. "Do you really see that when you look into my golden eyes?" Keira said unsure of her self. "Yes Keira. Your eyes are so beautiful Keira. They are likd liquid light." I said softly.

Keira got up and put Ukobach on her chair. Then she same over to me and kissed me hard. It took me by surprise but I kissed her back. "You are the sweetiest man I every ment Rin." Keira said as she removed her arms from around my neck. I smiled at her. "Thank you Keira. But do you really believe that?" I asked her. Keira looked at me then smiled.

"Its true Rin. I believe it with all my heart and soul." Keira said softly as she put a hand on my cheek. I leaned into her warm touch. "Your are the sweetiest woman I have ever meant Keira." I said as the food started to finish cooking. Keira smiled and I notiest that she had the same kind of teeth like me. Why didn't I notiest before. Its cute on her.

"Lets eat. . ." I started to say. But I heard the door open and Yukio's voice calling out. "Rin I'm back!" Yukio yelled. "Hid and don't make a sound." I whispered to Keira. She nodded and hid in the corner. I left the kitchen and bumped into Yukio. "I thought you wasn't coming back till Monday Yukio?" I said with a smile. Yukio looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

"What are you up to Rin?" Yukio asked me. "Nothing Yukio just making dinner. You hungry?" I asked him. Glade I make a lot. "Sorry Rin I can't. I just came to tell you I be gone longer. This new demons we been fighting, are harder then the ones we are use to. Hopeful with the new help we got. I should be back some time next week." Yukio said.

"Oh ok Yukio. Be very careful and come home safely." I said before I hugged my twin brother. "I will Rin. . " Yukio started to say but he started to sniff me. I looked at him with a little worried. "Why do you have a female scent on you for Rin?" Yukio asked with a smile.

"Oh. . .while. . .I bumped into a girl while I was out today." I lied smoothly to him. The look in his eyes told me he didn't believe me. "She must have been hanging all over you a lot." Yukio said with a bigger smile. I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head. "While I did talk to her for a while." I said softly. Not a lie this time I did talk to Keira.

"When do I get to meet her?" Yukio asked me. "We just meant Yukio." I said with a blush. He just nodded. "Ok Rin I got to go bye." Yukio said before he left. I didn't move till I heard the door open and close. Then I went back to the kitchen. "Your brother has a good nose. We have to be careful." Keira said as she came out.

"Yea but it looked like he wanted to meet you Keira." I said to her as I made us a plate of food. "I wonder why?" Keira asked as we went to eat at the tables. I watched as Keira took a bite of food. Her eyes go huge. "Oh my god Rin this is so good! I think I fell more in love with you." Keira said and I looked at her cause what she said shocked me.

"You love me?" Was all I could say to her. Keira blushed a deep red. I think she didn't mean to let that slip out. "I know we just meant but that's what I feel in my heart. When I look at you that's all I feel." Keira said in a very low voice as she hang her head down. I stood up and walked around the table.

I pulled Keira up from her chair and there was tears in her beautiful golden eyes. There was sadness as while. Like she thought I wouldn't feel the same. I put my arms around her and held her close to my body.

"Keira I feel the same way. That's why I made dinner cause if everything went the way I wanted. I say this hasn't gone the way I wanted. But now I'm sure and I want to ask you something Keira?" I said softly to her. Keira looked up at me. "What do you want to ask me Rin?" Keira said in a low husky voice.

I smiled down at her then kissed her pink lips softly. "Keira I know we just meant and all. I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you more. So would you like to be my girlfriend Keira?" I asked. Keira's eyes lit up. "Yes!" She said before she kissed me hard again. I smiled into our kiss. My heart feels so happy.

After we ate and finished the doing the dishes we went back to her room. I got my books so I could do my homework. Keira and I sat on the bed while I did my homework. Keira read one of my school books. "I don't get this one?" I said after 10 minutes working on number 5.

"What don't you get Rin?" Keira said as she put her arms around my neck as she looked over my shoulder. "I don't know the differences between this two casting circles." I said to her. "Oh that's easy. That marking right their is the only differences." Keira said as she pointed out the different marking.

"How did you know Keira?" I asked with amazment. "Oh its in this book Rin. I guess your not much of a book worm?" Keira asked me. I smiled at her. "Not really but I try my hardest. You think you can help me Keira?" I asked her and she kissed my neck.

"I would love to help you out Rin." Keira said as she nuzzled me. Then she sat on my lap and she help me to understand my homework. "Rin?" Keira said softly to me. "Yes Keira?" I said with a smile. Keira put my finished homework on the floor. Then she turned around wrapping her legs around me.

"Your brother Yukio has a good scents of smell right?" Keira said and I thought that was a little weird. "Yes why?" I said a little confused. "While he will know I'm here cause he can smell me. That is why he said he wants to meet me." Keira said and I felt my mouth drop opened.

 _ **Why didn't I think of that! I'm so stupid! !**_ I thought to my self. "Why didn't I think of that! I can say we hang out in here. You used the bath cause you fell in mud. That is what we going to tell him." I said and Keira shook her head. "Lying isn't the best thing to do Rin. Maybe he just wants you to tell him the truth Rin." Keira said softly to me as she put her hands on ether side of my face.

We looked into each others eyes. "Your right Keira I should tell him. Cause it be hard to try and hid you when he get s back." I said. Its been just me and Yukio living here for two years. I'm so use to being here with Yukio and our demon powers is something I don't think about.

"Rin what are you thinking about?" Keira asked me softly. I smiled before I pushed her back onto her back. I got between her legs. "Just thinking about how beautiful you are Keira. How lucky am I to have you in my life right now." I said softly before I kissed her lips. Keira kissed me back as she arched her back, pressing her body up against mine. I moaned into our kiss.

Then Keira pushed me up a little and I growled a little. Keira giggled and growled back at me. "I just wanted to say something to you before we keep going." Keira said before she nuzzled my neck with her nose. "What did you want to say?" I asked before I started to lick her neck softly. Keira moan once before she spoke. "I just wanted to say. Never change how you are Rin. I like this sweet side of you. I know there is more to you but never lose your sweet side." Kiera said softly to me as I looked down at her.

I never had a girl tell me that before. I felt my mouth open after she said that. "I never had someone like you tell me that before." I said to her and Keira smiled at me. "I don't believe that Rin. A sweetheart like you. I bet you get that all the time." Keira said before she started to kiss my neck.

"I wish I got that more. But sadly you are the first one." I said and Keira licked my neck then nibbled on my ear. "While the girls you know are fools if they can't see what's on the inside." Keira said very softly into my ear.

Turning me on so bad. "I still don't get why you are so nice to me." I said before I nipped her neck and nibbled on her ear. Keira moaned softly into my ear. "Cause I'm your boyfriend Rin. I care about you a lot. We are still getting to know each other. It will take some time for you to know how a girl feels for her man."

Keira said and I just kissed her hard. As I moved my hand to her breast. I squeezed and I can feel her body shacking for me. We took each others clothes of before we got under the covers. I touched and tasted every part of Keira body. I never heard Keira make some of the cute noise's, she is making. Then I rammed my cock into Keira's pussy.

Keira screamed out with pleasure as she arched her back and I fucked her harder. I didn't hold back this time. "Wait we cant." I said as I stopped. Cause I just remember what dad said. "Why?" Keira whimpered at me. "Cause you will get pregnant. Then again you could be pregnant from the first time we had sex." I said. I didn't want to stop at all but I want to keep going.

Keira smiled up at me. "Don't worry about that Rin. I have a few months before I turn 18." Keira said and I looked at her confused. "My body wont mature till I'm 18. Then I will be able to have kids with my true soulmate." Keira said to me like it was nothing. "So you wont get pregnant then?" I said with a smile.

"Yea so we don't have to worry till I turn 18." Keira said as she wraped her legs around me and I kissed her hard once again. As I started to pound her pussy again. I felt Keira sucking on my neck as I fucked her harder.

One of my hand's went to breasts. I pinch Keira's nipples and she screamed with pleasure as she dug her nails into my back. When she did this I felt pleasure from it.

 _ **Keira's pov**_

After another great night love making. Rin and I laid in bed till noon. Rin held me close to his body. Rin held out his hand above us and I did the same. Before I put I slid my finger into his. "Keira?" Rin said into my ear before he put our hands down on my stomach.

"Yes Rin?" I said with a smile on my face. "What do you feel like doing to day?" Rin asked softly as he moved my hair away from my neck, so he can kiss it. "How about I make a lunch for us and we can go up on the roof?" I said to him. "That sounds good Keira." Rin said and I rolled over so I can look into his eyes.

"We can bring Kuro and Ukobach with us to." I said to him. "That would be great." Rin said before he kissed me. I kissed him back as I laid my head back on his chest. "When do you feel like getting up?" I said softly before I kissed his chest.

"While lets get up now so you can have time to cook. Then we can come back here and spend more time together." Rin said and I got up off him. So Rin could get up. I put on my thong and my mini shorts and a shirt. That came up above my belly button. Since we are just hanging around the dorms so I'm not bothering with shoes. I watched as Rin put on his boxers, pants and a shirt. I smiled as he turned around and looked at me. "Ready Rin?" I said as I held out my hand towards him. Rin smiled as he took my hand. "Yes Keira." Rin said before kissed my lips softly before we headed for the kitchen.

 _ **Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! Yay for Reviews! ! ! !**_


	3. Rin Take's Keira To Cram School

_**Chapter 3: Rin Take's Keira To Cram School**_

 _ **Keira's pov**_

It took a hour and a half to cook everything. Rin got a basket and a cover for us. I packed all the food and drinks. _**Rin what are we doing?**_ Came Kuro voice. I kept my back towards them. So they think I can't hear them. "We're going to have lunch on the roof today. Keira made the food and I got your favorite drink."

Rin whispered to Kuro. Ukobach walked over to me with some of the sweets. I smiled down at him. "Thank you Ukobach." I said as I packed the sweets. Then I picked him and the basket and then turned back around to them.

 _ **Thanks Rin.**_ Kuro said to him as I turned around. "You guys ready?" I asked as Ukobach sat in my arms. Rin smiled at me as Kuro sat on his shoulders. "Yes lets go Keira." Rin said as he took the basket and then held out his arm for me. "Thank you Rin." I said as I took his arm then Rin took us to the roof. There we laid out the cover then pulled out the food and drinks.

Rin poured out Kuro's drink catnip wine. I smiled as I passed out the food to every one. Kuro drank his catnip wine. _**Man that is the best kind of wine.**_ Kuro said with a huge smile. Rin smiled at him before he took a bite of food. "Wow Keira this is really good." Rin said with a huge smile as he enjoyed my cooking.

"Thanks Rin." I said with a blush. Rin smiled before kissed my lips. I smiled into our kiss. _**Get a room Rin.**_ Kuro said in a low happy voice. When Rin pulled away he looked a Kuro and shook his head at Kuro. It took every thing I had not to laugh at them. Ukobach laid his head on my lap after he finished eating.

He said the food was great and I can cook anytime I want. I smiled as I patted his head. Rin ate more and Kuro did the same. I think he likes his catnip wine more. Rin had some food on his face so I reach over and wiped it away. Rin watched me lick off the food from my thumb.

He blushed a little when I did that. I smiled at him before I took a sip of my tea. So for the rest of the afternoon we sat around talking and eating. I fed Rin from my chopsticks. Rin smiled as he fed me off his own chopsticks.

Then we packed up the food and went back inside when the sun started to go down. Once back in the kitchen Rin and I did the dishes. Kuro smiled before he went off to sleep. Ukobach went to sleep. "So what do you want to do now Rin?" I asked him softly as we walked out of the kitchen.

He put his warm hand into mine. Rin then smirked at me before he pulled me to my room. I giggled as he pushed me onto the bed. Rin kissed my lips hard as he pushed him self against my body. I moaned into our kiss as I pushed my body up against his own. Making Rin moan with me.

His hands went all over my body, making me moan louder and turning me on. I slid my own hands over his body then down to his huge cock. Rin's cock started to throb as I rubbed it. "Mmm Keira that feels so good." Rin moaned into my ear. I nibbled on his ear before I spoke. "I'm glade you like it Rin."

I breathed softly into his ear. Rin bit my neck and I moaned. Then we started to take off each others clothes. I rolled Rin over so he is on his back. Then I started ride his cock hard. Both of us moaned as Rin thrusted up into me.

His big hands rested on my hips as he thrusted up into me. My hands rested on his stomach to help me push my self up. After a while Rin rolled me over to my back and started to thrust harder and faster into me. I screamed out with pleasure as he kept on going.

The sun started to come up by the time we finished. "I have to get to school in a few hours." Rin said in a tired voice. I kissed his head before I got up. "Sleep Rin I wake you up when its time to go. I make you a lunch for later." I said softly to him. "Thanks Keira your the best." Rin said in a sleepy voice.

I tucked Rin into my bed then put on some clothes. Then I headed down to the kitchen. Ukobach helped me make Rin's lunch. I made him a bento box. I let Rin sleep for three hours before I woke him up. I make him some strong tea to wake him up. "Try to get threw school and you can sleep all you want."

I told him before I gave him his lunch. "Thank's Keria your to good to me. I love you." Rin said in a tired voice. I blush when he said the last part. "I love you too Rin. Go and have fun." I said before he left.

It would be a while till Rin comes back. I would take a nap but then when he comes back. Rin will be sleeping while I be up. So I started to clean up around the dorm. I took my time not cause Rin wouldn't be home till later. Cause I'm really tired from a great night of love making.

Kuro got up a little after lunch. I gave him some food and catnip wine. I went to read some of the books Rin left in my room. I read the exorcist's books. There are so much things I never knew. My eyes started to droop. "Keria?" Came Rin's voice. "Up here." I called back to him.

When Rin came into my room he looks so tired. I moved the books off my bed. "Come here we can take a nap." I said to him. Rin smiled a little before he came over and fell face first into my pillow. Then he pulled me into his arms. "You look as tired as I feel Keria. Didn't you get any rest?" Rin said softly.

"I waited for you to get home. So we both can sleep. I didn't want to be up while you sleep." I said to him before I nuzzled into his chest. "You should have slept Keira. But now we can sleep now." Rin said before we fell asleep.

 _ **Rin's pov**_

I got that feeling someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and growled as I moved back with Keira in my arms. Cause Yukio is watching me and Keira while we slept. "So this must be your girlfriend."

Yukio said with a smile. Keria rubbed her eyes as she sat on my lap. "Yes this is Keira. Keira this is my brother Yukio." I said and Keira looked over at my brother and smiled. "Its nice to meet you Yukio." Keira said in a tired voices before she held out her hand to shake his.

"It nice to meet you to Keira." Yukio said with a smile before he kissed her hand. Keira giggled a little and I wanted to growl. "So how was the hunt?" I asked him. Yukio pulled up a chair. "At first I thougth we were going to fail. But we got some help." He said as he looked at us. Keira woke more.

"What kind of help?" She asked him with a small smile. "They are called Grimm Reapers and they are from a different world. One of their Reapers can cut portals to different worlds. But so can some demons from their world. The demon we been hunting is from their world."

Yukio said to us. I'm in a little shock to here there is another world with demons. Grimm Reapers I never thought they could be real. "What do this Grimm Reapers do?" I asked my brother. He smiled at me. "Will they take the souls of humans when its their time. But these reapers are demon hunters. They reap the souls of demons."

Yukio said with a little bit of a shutter. I don't blame him on that. We are both half demon sons of Satan. "That is something. But how did you guys meet them?" Keira asked as she put her head on my chest. She still looks tired. "Will at first we thought they were working with the demon.

But one of them saved me before they where sent flying threw the air. It happened so fast I couldn't tell him thanks. After that the learder came and talk to us. Then we started to work together. Will said that the reaper that saved me will be find and will come back when he feels like it."

Yukio said with a some worry in his voice. "Why you worried for?" Keira asked him. "He saved my life and I want to tell him thanks. I went to look for him and there was nothing but a pool of blood." Yukio said and Keira smiled a little. "While if you didn't find a body then _he_ must still be alive."

Keira said to him. Yukio smiled at her. "Why do both of you look so tired for?" Yukio asked us. Keira and I looked at each other. "We stayed up all night talking. Then just went to bed a few hours ago." Keira said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I see why don't you two get some sleep. I wake you for school." Yukio said to us. I nodded before I pulled Keira closer to me. Then we slid down into her bed.

"Rin Keira its time to get up." Came Yukio's voice into my ear. I jerked up up with a growl. Keira growled when I pulled her up with me. "Sorry about that Keira." I said and she looked at me then pounced on me. Sending us into Yukio then the floor. Keira kissed me hard before she pulled us up.

Then she left the room. "I wonder where she's going?" I said to Yukio. "While that look on her face. I bet she is going to the bathroom." He said to me. "Ooohhh." I said as I started to get ready for school. When Keira came down to breakfast she looked bored. "Why aren't you ready Keira?"

Yukio said to her. "What do you mean?" Keira said with her head to one side. I too looked at him with my head to the side. "I signed you up for school with us. So you wont be bored hanging around here."

Yukio said and I smiled. Having Keira going to school with me is going to be fun. "Oh thanks Yukio." Keira smiled before she left the room. It didn't take her long to change and ate. Then we took Keira to the school.

Yukio make it that Keira has all the same classes as me. Then after school I will take her to Cram school with me. Every one looked at her and I didn't like at all. Cause all the guys are eyeing her up and down. I growled as I pulled her closer to me. "Who is your new friend Rin?"

Ryuji said as he threw one of his arms around my shoulder's. "This is Keira my girlfriend. Keira this is my friend Ryuji." I said and Keira smiled at him. "Its nice to meet you Ryuji." Keira said as she took my hand. Ryuji looked at us with shock. "No way. Why would a hottie like her date you for?"

Ryuji laughed. Keira looked at him. "Why wouldn't I date him? He is nice sweet, sexy and smart." Keira said before she kissed me. I smiled into our kiss. When she pulled back Ryuji looked shocked. "Where did you come from?" Shiemi said with hurt in her voice. Keira looked at her before speaking. "I'm from London."

Keira said and I didn't know that. "Really?" I asked and the others looked at me. "Yes Rin I'm from London." Keira said with a smile on her lips. "You didn't know that Rin?" Shiemi asked. "He never asked where I was from."

Keira giggled. I blushed as she nuzzled me. "Wow Rin your really clueless." Ryuji said with a smile. Keira glared at him. "No he's not. We just talk about other things." Keira growled at him. Ryuji moved back a little. Shiemi looked a little scared.

I smiled at Kiera before I kissed her again. "Your so sweet to me Keira." I said and she nuzzled me. "Your my boyfriend Rin I stick up for you." Keira said in a soft voice. "We better get to class." Yukio said with a smile. Then we headed to our classes. I watched as Keira took note's for each class.

When it was over I took Keira to the Cram school. We waited for Yukio to come in. It didn't take long for Yukio to come. But he wasn't the alone. There was a guy with a suit on and glasses. "Class this is William he is here to talk about what he is and how he can help us." Yukio said to us.

"What are you?" Izumo said with a snear. "I am William T. Spears and I'm a Grimm Reaper." William said to us as he pushed his glasses up. Keira smiled as she shook her head at him. There is something about this making me uneasy.

 _ **Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	4. Grimm Reapers

_**Chapter 4: Grimm Reapers**_

 _ **Keira's pov**_

When Will walked in I listened to him then shook my head with a smile at him. "What is a grimm reaper?" Rin asked next to me. Will looked at me then smiled before he turned his eyes to Rin. "Grim Reapers are supernatural, divine beings that are in charge of deciding wherther a soul is to live on or to die, and a document the events related to each death. Each reaper wields a scythe. Mostly all Grim Reapers wear glasses, for we all are horribly nearsighted. A common trait among Grim Reapers are their chartreuse phosphorescence eyes. Mostly all Grim Reapers were humans who committed suicide, and sentenced to watch other people die endlessly until the sin of taking their own lives is forgiven by the heavens." Will said and I know its hard for him even after all these years its still hard for him to tell others about how Grimms are made. "Why did you say mostly?" Rin said to him. "Most normal reapers are like that but we have one reaper that is still alive and very good at our work." Will said as his eyes looked at me again. "What do you have for weapons?" Ryuji asked to him. "Each Reaper has a different kind of Scythe. Like mine is a pair of garden trimmers." Will said before he showed us his scythe. "But that's not a scythe. "Shiemi said softly to Will. Will looked over at her with a small smile. "We can up grade our scythe's to something different." Will said but then a knock came at the door. Yukio got up and went to the door. But it opened and the Undertaker came in being all silly. "Good Undertaker your herr, show the class your scythe." Will said but I noticed that he had something white in his hand. "Ok Willy." he said before he showed us his normal black scythe. Every one looked at him with their mouths open and shock writen all over their face's.

"William?" Yukio said to him I looked at Yukio and his eyes are looking at Undertaker's hand that he is holding something in. "Yes Yukio?" Will said before he looked at him. "What does Undertaker have in his hand?" Yukio asked and Undertaker giggled as he showed us the leg bone he is holding. "What the Hell!" said mostly every one in the room. "What?" Will said as he looked back at us with worry. It is taking everything in me not to bust out laughing at every one. "He has a human leg bone in his hand!" Rin said freaking out. "Your wrong about it being human." I said and every one looked at me. "What do you mean Keira?" Rin said to me. I smiled at my boyfriend. "If you took the time to look and feel you can see its glowing a little and the power that is coming off it." I said as I looked back at Will. "Very good. This is a reaper's weapon that got lost from one of our reapers. This scythe is one of a kind. Unlike the rest of ours we can only up grade out scythes to just one thing. The white reaper's scythe is the only one that can change to many different kinds of weapons." Will said with a bigger smile. I shook my head at him. "Who is the white reaper?" Rin asked. "The white reaper is our most power reaper. For her age you would never think she powerful and a beast." Will said and I blushed at that. Yukio is looking at me with confusion at my red face. "The white reaper is a girl?" Ryuji laughed and I wanted to hit him. "What's wrong Keira?" Rin whispered to me. I nodded my head and put my head on his arm. "You sir shouldn't laugh at the white reaper. We have no control over her. She will reap you if you piss her off. She has feelings like the rest of us but she can be come a stone cold killer." Will said in a voice that made a cold chill run down our spine.

No one spoke and the smell of fear came from a lot of them. "Are we going to meet her?" Yukio said what was on the other's mind. Will smiled at us before he spoke. "You are ready meant her already, but most of you, you like her." Every one looked at each other trying to remember seeing a monster. Undertaker looked over at me while he swung his arms from side to side. The longer I wait the more they will start to freak out. I slowly stood up and every ones was on me. "What are you doing Keira?" Rin asked me softly. I looked at him with a small smile before I walked to Undertaker and he gave me my scythe back. "I felt naked with out my scythe. Thank you for finding it and bring it back." I said before I strapped the bone to my right thigh. Every one looked at me with shock and had their mouths open. "I am Keira MoonBlood one of the Grimm Reapers. I am know as The White Reaper." I said to them. I looked at Rin and I couldn't tell what he is thinking about. "Keira are you the one that saved me that night?" Yukio asked me and I smiled at him. "Yes Yukio it was I that save you that night as I ran a ringer over my scythe. "Where you going to tell me your a grim reaper?" Rin said to me. I looked over to him. "I was waiting to the right time. How can you tell someone you love that you are a grimm reaper that decide that if someone live's or dies." I said softly and Rin's eyes sofen and he smiled at me, like he know what its like to be hinding something that they are scared to tell someone. Beside being a reaper I have one more thing that I'm hidding. "Why did you become a reaper Keira?" Yukio asked me. Will looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Cause I did something that shocked the reapers. One of them asked me if I liked to become a reaper. I had no where to go and no one to turn to. That's how I became a reaper." I said in a emotionless voice. That is something I really don't like to think about that day. "What did you do?" Renzo asked. "I really don't like talking about it." I said not noticing the sound in my voice. Most of them looked scared. "Sorry its just painful to talk about." I said softly to them before I went back and sat next to Rin. He put his hand on my thigh. I smile softly at him before I put my head on his arm. Will smile at me softly. Will is like a older brother to me so he looks out for me a lot. "Why haven't we heard of grim reapers before?" Shiemi asked Yukio. "Cause we aren't from this world but a different one." I said and they looked at me. "What?" Rin said with shock. "We are from a different world. I have the power to opened portals to different worlds. Bad thing is some demons have the same power. That is why me and a few others come and kill the demons that leave our world." I said to them as I closed my eyes. "How long do you guys stay?" Rin said and I felt my heart being cut. "Not long we come do what we have to then go. But to a reaper time is nothing it could be a few weeks or years." I said to him before I nuzzled his arm. He didn't say anything. The class was over and we headed back to our dorm. Rin didn't say anything as we walked Yukio had stuff to do so it was just me and Rin. When we got to the dorm I put my hand into Rins and took him back to my room. He followed me all the way there with out talking. Then I sat him on the bed and look at him. "So your going to leave after your demons are killed?" Rin asked me as tears started to fall from his blue eyes.

It made my heart hurt to see him cry. "I don't know if I want to go back to my world." I said softly to him and he looked at me. "Why not?" he said in a thick voice. I put my head on his leg. "Cause if I go back then I can't be with you. Beside I love you Rin and I don't want to be away from you. I never had a reason to stay in one place till I meant you." I said and Rin put pulled me up and held me. I put my arms around my boyfriend and nuzzled into his neck. "I don't want to lose you Keira. I love you so much and just at the thought of you leaving forever. It make's my heart hurt a lot." Rin said before he kissed my neck. I moaned softly when his soft lips brushed against my bare skin. "I feel the same way Rin. I think after this mission I will retire and stay here if that is ok with you." I said softly to him. Rin tighten his hold on me as he rubbed his face against my neck. "I fine with you staying with me Keira. You can be come a Exoicist like me?" Rin said before he started to suck on my neck and I can start to feel his cock getting hard. I wiggled my hips making Rin moan. Before I could answer him Rin moved so fast it took me a second to realize that Rin pin me to the bed. Rin's lips pressed against my own hard. I closed my eyes and kiss the man I love back just as hard and passioned. Rin's hands started to tug at my clothes and I started to unzip his pants. We took each others clothes and started to warm each other up. Then Rin got on top of me and we started to make love. But before ether one of us could climax Yukio came home. "Damn it." Rin said before we pulled apart and threw on our clothes as fast as we could. Before Yukio came into my room. "What are you-" he started but he stopped and sniffed the air and his face turned red. "Did I walk into something that I shouldn't?" he asked softly and Rin gave his brother a nasty look. "Yes you do Yukio." Rin said in a dark voice to him.

"I'm sorry about that. . .didn't know you two where doing that." he said to us. "Its otay Yukio. You didn't know we were going ot have some fun." I said and he blushed more. "I will go and see Shiemi for a few hours is that long enough?" he said unsure of him self. I smiled at him. "Yes that's enough time Yukio. Thank you." I said before he turned around and left the room. We waited till we heard him leave, then we started all over. Rin is still mad so I did some stuff that made him happy. We made love again and after it we fell asleep in each others arms. I didn't know at the time that things are going to get worse.

 _ **Review=Love**_


End file.
